One Night
by SuperBlizzardJack
Summary: One night, when Nagihiko and Kukai comes home, they get bruises all over them.  But they refuse to tell Rima and Utau what happened.  It's up to Rima and Utau to find out with a help of some long time friends. Rimahiko and Kutau
1. Chapter 1

**Blizzard: Yay! Second story… maybe bad though…**

**Blaze: …**

**Blitz: Be sure to check out Blaze's story itsa called Competing For Him by SuperBlazeKing**

**Bless: Yup**

Rima's POV

It was 8:20 p.m. I was waiting for Nagihiko to come home. I started living with him since he is my boyfriend. He was out playing basketball with Kukai. The door suddenly opened. Nagi was home. But he had bruises all over him (like every night) "Nagi, why do you always have bruises on you"? He just ignored me and went to his room. Something is not right.

Utau's POV

It was late and I mean really late. Kukai's not home from his basketball game with Nagi yet. The door opened. Finally! For what seemed like a year Kukai came home. I was going to yell at him for coming home so late but when I looked at him he had bruises all over his face! "Kukai! What happened to your face"? This was what made me frustrated he just ignored me and went to his room. Something wasn't right. I opened my phone to call Rima. It probably must be Nagi who beat him.

RING! 1 Ring

RING! 2 Rings and finally she picked up

"What" she said with much anger in her voice.

I ignored it and said "Did Nagi beat up Kukai"?

"What do you mean"?

" I mean Kukai has bruises all over his face"

"So does Nagi"!

"But they go along so well they couldn't have been in a fight"!

"And he ignored me when I asked him what's wrong"! We both said at he same time.

"Bye" she said and hung up.

**Blizzard: What happened to Kukai and Nagihiko?**

**Blaze: Aren't you supposed to know?**

**Blitz and Bless: Yeah!**

**Blizzard: *sweat drops* Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blizzard: New chapter!**

**Blaze: …stop talking and get on with the story**

**Bless & Blitz: Yea!**

**Blizzard: Oh yea and I decided to add some of us in it LOL**

Rima's POV 2 days later

So me and Utau decided to meet up in the café to talk about the situation. Starting from that night on Nagihiko and Kukai had bruises on them. We kept arguing until I saw familiar faces. Where have I seen those two before?

Nagi's POV

Ugh… my bruises are hurting so badly! Oh! I got a text from Kukai.

Kukai- Dang, my bruises are hurting like heck.

Nagi- ikr

Kukai- I feel bad for keeping this from Utau…

Nagi- Yea, me too

Kukai- Speaking of which, luckily your cuzins came in time or we could have been even more hurt..

Nagi- yea..

_~Flashback That first night~_

_We were playing basketball until 2 people came up to us. We knew they would only cause trouble. Before Kukai and I could do anything, they started beating us up. It stayed like that for about 10 minutes until 2 boys one with white spiky hair and brown highlights which was the length to his neck along with another boy with shorter hair with black spiky hair and red and blue highlights came. I recognized them. They were my cousins Blizzard and Blaze. For some reason when they came, the 2 "people" stopped beating us up and ran._

_~End of Flashback~_

Rima's POV

The 2 familiar faces indeed were Nagi's cousins Blizzard and Blaze. Yes, even Utau knew them. They saw us and came over to us. "How's Nagi and Kukai doing" Blaze asked. "Yea we saw them getting beaten up" said Blizzard. Utau looked at me and we both said at the same time "Who"! They only replied back "We don't know but one had red hair and one has blonde hair".

**Blizzard: Done :)**

**Blaze: …o wow ur tired already?**

**Blizzard: No..**

**Blitz& Bless: Pls R&R!**


	3. The Plan

**Blizzard: Next chapter!**

**Blaze: U should really make em longer…**

**Blizzard: I'm not a talented writer ;(**

**Blitz& Bless: We no…**

**Blizzard: I'll make this one long ok? ;(**

Utau's POV

Kukai-koi got beat up by some frigging boys? Do they even know who they are beating up? They are beating up MY Kukai! (Bless: :D) No wonder he didn't tell me. I wonder how he is doing right now? I got up from my seat and walked out leaving Rima, Blaze, and Blizzard alone. I hurried up home to check if Kukai-koi is alright. When I got home he was sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat next to him and took his arm and examined it. His bruises were so bad they were dark purple! He quickly pulled his arm away from my grasp. "What happened Kukai? What happened these days? Who beat you up? Because I am sure I can sue their pants off." "Nothing happened Utau." he lied obviously. "Don't lie Kukai, Nagihiko's cousins already told us they saw you guys get beat up." He looked shocked knowing that I knew he was lying. He quickly got up and ran to the door, too quickly that I couldn't catch up. Something has got to be wrong.

Rima's POV 

After Utau left, I too left to look for Nagi. Poor Nagi, beaten up by two idiotic boys who don't know how to die. When I got home, Nagihiko, was talking on the phone with I'm sure was Kukai. I eavesdropped hoping to find out who beat them like that.

_~Conversation~_

_Nagi: Hey Kukai.._

_Kukai: O my god, Utau just asked me who beat us up._

_Nagi: How did she find out?_

_Kukai: Seems like your cousins betrayed us.. _

_Nagi: Ehh.. It's not their fault it's all Kiri.. Gotta go Kukai_

_~End~_

Oh sh*t… Nagi spotted me. "Rima-koi? Are you eavesdropping?" "

"Uhh…" sh*t I can't think of an excuse.

"Nevermind" he said and walked away.

Wait Nagihiko! Who beat you like this and Kukai? He walked quickly out the door without answering me. Who the heck is Kiri? Or is it just half of its name? I need to call… oh.. perfect timing! I was going to call Utau to ask her who might be "Kiri".

"Hello?" "Rima, come to my house NOW!" I did as I told and ran to Utau/Kukai's house.

Utau's POV

Rima arrived momentarily while breathing heavily. I was going to ask her who the so called "Tad" Kukai was talking about when I was eavesdropping him talking on the phone"

_~Flashback~_

_After Kukai left I chased after him. He was on the phone when I saw him but he hung up. So I went a bit closer where he didn't see me. Minutes later he was on the phone again I was 100% sure it was Nagihiko. _

_~Conversation~_

_Kukai: Dude, what happened_

_Nagi: I caught Rima eavesdropping…_

_Kukai: Oh… anyways it's also Tad… Got to go Nagi…_

_~End of Conversation and Flashback~_

So after she was done resting, we started to talk. She spoke first " I overheard Nagi's phone call with Kukai, he said it's all Kiri.. And that's it he caught me eavesdropping" Then I spoke "Really? Cuz I heard Kukai and Nagi's conversation and he said its also Tad" and that's it. "Could they be working together?" she asked. Suddenly an idea hit me. I told Rima the plan. She agreed it was a great plan and so we went onto it.

_~Timeskip~_

Rima's POV

So the plan was going well… so far. So the plan was to steal the boy's phones and text each other saying to have another basketball game. And for Kukai's attitude he won't reject. So we hid behind a building near they would be playing. When they arrived there was also Blizzard and Blaze playing with them. Suddenly, two other girls came where we stood. So I decided to ask if they knew Blizzard and Blaze. One girl answered "I'm Blaze's girlfriend Akiho." The second then said "I'm Blizzard's girlfriend Akimi." "Why are you guys here." asked Utau. Akiho answered that Blaze and Blizzard were also getting bruises. Going back to the basketball game. They seem to be having fun. Suddenly, out of nowhere a huge white van came up to the boys. Those boys…they were holding knives! The one with red hair came up to Nagihiko and slashed his arm with the knife. I recognized those 2 boys. They were Fuyuki Kirishma and Hotori Tadase.

**Blizzard: Was that long or was it still too short? I'm not sure but I think it's a little too short? ;(**

**Blaze: …**

**Blitz: Blaze? What are you doing?**

**Blaze: I'm reading a story with lemons XD**

**Blizzard: COOL let me join *runs to Blaze and starts reading***

**Bless: Eww**

**Blizzard: Shuddap! You are mean u hate Rimahiko *sobs***

**Blitz: I feel so normal… anyways Pls R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blizzard: Next chapter! I'll TRY to make it longer ok…**

**Blaze: It's not that hard…**

**Blitz: IKR!**

**Bless: Blizzard doesn't own Shugo Chara or any characters… He only owns himself, Blaze owns himself…and…Oh never mind you get it.**

**Blaze: I change my girlfriend's name to Dawn XD**

**Blizzard: ….**

Normal POV

Once the girls saw Kirishma and Tadase, all the girls ran to the boys. When we reached them, I pulled Nagi away from Kirishma. Nagi looked surprised along with the other boys. "Mashiro-san, why did you this girl not a manly person like me." said Kirishma. I burst with anger "You are a mistake by God Kirishma and Tadase, no wait, a mistake by God is even better than you guys!" Rima yelled out. **(Blizzard: Thanx Facebook buds!) **Rima squeezed Nagi's arm to stop the bleeding as Utau, Akimi, and Dawn **(Blaze: :D) **did the same. As they all left Kirishma and Tadase there dumbfounded by those words.

Thinks in mind…

Nagi's POV

Oh my God, Kirishma and Tadase saw Rima now they are probably going to hurt her.

Kukai's POV 

Oh my sh*t, I wonder how Utau is going to react… she will probably be all worried.

Blizzard's POV

Oh shoot, they found us, Akimi-chan is probably gonna interrogate me all night. **(Blizzard: eeeekkkkk)**

Blaze's POV

Haha, the other guys are probably worrying, but Dawn-chan ain't that mean to me. I'm a lucky man! **(Blaze: I feel happy)**

Not thinking in mind…

Utau's POV

We reached the closest house to treat Kukai and the dudes. Which was Rima's house. When we went in Rima took all of the bandages, sting spray thingy…**(I forgot what that is…)**, and towels. And I have got to say the wound are pretty deep. After we "bandaged" them we started to interrogate them. "Why does Kirishma and Tadase hurt you guys." I asked with a loud but worried voice. "Well, we kinda got Blizzard and Blaze into this." Kukai said. "You still didn't answer her yet" said Dawn as she clutched Blaze's arm. Everyone did the same. "Well, the man whores… want to steal you guys away from us" said Nagi. All of the girls gasped. "Yea, so we kept it a secret," said Blaze.

Kirishma's POV **o_O**

I was so hurt from those word Mashiro-san said to me. "Calm down man," Tadase said. If I can't get Mashiro-san I can't live damn it. Hey that girl who is with that Blizzard boy is pretty hot, why not strive for her? Well, I can use her to. "Exactly, now get her and feed your need" Tadase said. I smirked at my good friend. What's her name again and uhh where does she live? "Her name is Akimi and she lives with the Blizzard boy **(Blizzard: Yo, Imma way older than you alright, don't you dare call me boy!)**, strive her tomorrow" Tadase said. I told Tadase my awesome plan on what to do with her. He agreed with the plan and tomorrow, I will get her. But I still love Mashiro-san. I'll definetly get her after that Akimi.

_~Timeskip next day~ _

Akimi's POV

I had a date with Blizzard-kun. I was extremely excited because we hadn't had one of these for days. I was almost there and I was really early but suddenly, I got pushed and a pain hit my head. Then, everything went black.

**Blizzard: Ugh...I tried but itsa not working...**

**Blaze: O wow...**

**Blizzard: U don't make it that long either...**

**Blitz: U r so mean to ur own gf...**

**Bless: Pls R&R**


	5. Author's Note

**Ok...so I wasn't really satisfied with that last chapter...since Cherry wrote it... So imma delete it and rite a new one... **

**;)**

**P.S. thanx for ur advice xDevilishAngelx for ur advice ;)**

**Blizzard and Blaze and Blitz and Bless :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blizzard: Hi…Next chapter! I'm typing on my laptop so I'm in a car right now…**

**Colin (Some dude in our school): Yo!**

**Blaze: What the hell Colin? What are you doing here? *gives him a black eye in the right eye with seatbelt***

**Blitz: Cool! *gives Colin another black eye in the left eye with seatbelt***

**Bless: You guys are so mean!**

**Blaze & Blitz: Well you are too nice!**

**Blizzard: Ok? On with the story… I don't own anything except myself…**

Rima's POV

I was walking down the street for no particular reason. When I passed a hallway I glimpsed a man with a black hat. I got curious so I looked in. When I looked in there was Akimi on the floor laying unconscious. The man in the black hat was holding a wooden baseball bat. I gasped so loudly he noticed me. I tried to run away but there was something that hit my head and everything…went black.

_~Timeskip still Rima's POV~_

When I finally became conscious again, I found myself in an awkward place tied up and behind me was Akimi. We were both in a unfamiliar place. Well, more like a huge building. Anyways, she was also awake. "Where are we?" I asked. Then suddenly Kirishma and Tadase came in. THEY CAPTURED US! How dare they… wait until I tell Utau. "You guys are gonna be stuck in here for, I don't know until you die" Tadase said/laughed. I was fuming with anger. I still didn't know where we are and I hate those two boys. They hurt Nagihiko too much. "Anyways, no one knows where this company is or what is does, we have workers and if they spill the secret out, we kill them." Kirishma said. I was dumbfounded for a moment and I guess Akimi was too. " But, Mashiro-san, I won't hurt you though, you know I'm in love with you" Kirishma said with a smirk. "I was just going to get this girl but you had to come by." "Let me go!" I said rudely. "That's not gonna happen" Tadase said as they both left the room. "Sorry I got you into this Rima." Akimi said. "It's okay" I said back. I was deeply inside pretty mad though.

Nagihiko's POV

Rima-chan had been missing for the whole day. So is Akimi. Blizzard and I are really worried right now. I don't know why but I have a feeling they captured by Kirishma and Tadase. I froze for a moment. "Dude, you okay Nagi?" Blizzard asked. "Yea I'm fine."

_Ring Ring Ring_

My phone rung, it was a text message from…RIMA! I opened my phone it read:

nagi… captyref by kirushma and tadgasy tied up aling with akimi in kirishma and tadgay officr.

rima

Oh my god… I looked at Blizzard. He nod his head signaling that he read the message. But where is Tadase and Kirishma's office. "Oh!" Blizzard exclaimed. "We can ask the others if the have any idea." Blizzard said. Why didn't I think of that in the first place. I called Kukai, Utau, Blaze, and Dawn to meet up in my house.

_~Timeskip~_

When we arrived at my house everyone was already there. "Any luck in finding Rima and Akimi" Utau asked. "No, but Rima sent me a text saying that she and Akimi were captured by Kirishma and Tadase, and they are in their office building." I said. "Oh wait!" Blaze exclaimed. Blizzard looked at Blaze and they both nod their heads. "We can ask Blitz." They both exclaimed.

**Blizzard: Done!**

**Blaze: O wow so short…**

**Blitz: I finally appear do I**

**Bless: Do I get to?**

**Blizzard: Sure…and I can't believe u like Gintama better than Shugo Chara Blaze…**

**Blaze: Okay…I never said that!**

**Blizzard: Of course you didn't **

**Blaze & Blizzard: *starts argueing***

**Blitz & Bless: Pls R&R**


	7. Black Outs? Being Carried Away?

**Blizzard: Hi…new chapter…**

**Blaze: Wow…boring expression…**

**Blitz: I know right…**

**Bless: HEYYY!**

**Blizzard: Hi…ok going with the story now…**

Normal POV

"We can ask Blitz." Blaze and Blizzard both said at the same time. Nagihiko nod his head in agreement. "Uhh…who's Blitz?" asked Kukai. But before they answered Kukai, everyone was already running away.

_~Timeskip at Blitz's house~_

When they all arrived at Blitz's house, they saw so many gadgets and computers. "This is me and Blaze's sister Blitz, she is well…pretty good with technology." said Blizzard. "She can hack into computer." Nagihiko said. "Yea…um so bro, what do you want me to hack?" Blitz said. "We want you to find out where Fuyuki Kirishima's office its." said Blaze. Blitz suddenly got so pumped up and quickly sat on her chair. She did something on her computer then suddenly, a black out went on. A huge noise was heard. After a few seconds, (10 second to be exact) the power went back on. But when the lights came back on Utau and Dawn disappeared! "Dude, what the heck happened to my computer!" Blitz exclaimed. She was right, her computer was damaged…badly. "Bro, I can't figure out where Kirishima office is now that my computer is damaged." Blitz said. "Utau! Where are you!" yelled Kukai. "Hey Blitz, we gotta go now, we need to find Utau and Dawn!" said Nagihiko. With that all the boys rushed out of the house. "Wait!"

All the boys turned around. "There's a smashed window in the room, go look there!" Blitz said. So they all went back to the room and crawled out the window. They all started to look around for any clues. "Utau!" Kukai yelled with sorrow in his voice. Kukai's eyes started to turn red and tears were falling out. "Kukai, get a hold of yourself…I miss Dawn too and I'm thinking Nagihiko misses Rima and Blizzard misses Akimi too so, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" said Blaze. Suddenly, Nagihiko got a text message:

_From: Someone_

_To: Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_Kyoto Street 456 HURRY!_

Well that was weird… thought Nagihiko. "What is it Nagi?" Blizzard said. I got a text from someone. "Who's the "someone"." asked Kukai still worried about Utau. "The someone is someone look." said Nagihiko. Nagihiko showed them the text. "Well that's weird" said Blaze. "MAYBE IT'S A CLUE!" said/yelled Kukai. "Well, then let's check it out." Blizzard said also a little worried. So the boys all went to Kyoto Street 456.

Nagihiko's POV

So we all arrived in that street. It was pretty deserted, and somehow…scary. Maybe this was the place where Kirishima's office is. There wasn't a single house. Just one huge building in the middle of nowhere. It was dark, there was only two lampposts. We looked around. Kukai and Blaze decided to go near the building to take a look, while Blizzard and I looked around on the streets. Suddenly, the lights went out, and after 10 seconds again it came back on. Blizzard and I were okay but Kukai and Blaze were nowhere to be seen! Okay, now I was really worried, first the girls now Kukai and Blaze? What's going on. I was getting scared but I was also worried about Rima, Utau, Kukai, Blaze, Dawn, and Akimi. "Let's go Nagihiko." Blizzard said. "But…I don't wanna leave yet I want to look for Rima!" "That's what I'm referring to, go inside the building!" Blizzard said.

Kukai's POV

When Blaze and I went near the building we were going to go inside but suddenly, a black out? Again? Before I knew what was going on I was carried away by some guy along with Blaze. We entered the building. It was so dark with only a few candles lit. What kind of office is this? I couldn't recognize the guy carrying us. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but I couldn't. We entered a room. And I saw Utau! And well the other girls. "Kukai!" she yelled. "Blaze!" Dawn yelled. They were tied to a chair and behind them was Rima and Akimi, also tied to a chair. Then I saw the man, but he was in a mask. He also tied me and Blaze to a chair. I couldn't move I felt numb. Rima and Akimi were…asleep? "Utau? What happened?" "I don't know, it seems like only Rima and Akimi knows who did this but…when they were going to tell us they suddenly fell into a deep sleep. "Where's Nagihiko and Blizzard?" asked Dawn. "I don't know." Blaze said. The room was brighter than the hallway I had to admit. I just hope Nagihiko and Blizzard will come and save us soon.

**Blizzard: Ugh…Imma out of ideas but I have ideas for the end.**

**Blaze: O wow…you think of the end but not the middle o_O**

**Blitz: IKR!**

**Blizzard: Shuddap Blitz and Blaze…Blitz write a story and Blaze…STOP THE GINTAMA WATCHING AND UPDATE UR STORIES!**

**Blaze: Well…**

**Bless: Please R&R**

**Blizzard: And you Bless…MAKE AN ACCOUNT!**


	8. WHAT!

**Blizzard: Next chapter :D I update more frequently than Blaze because he won't update until I do…**

**Blaze: :D YUP!**

**Blitz: Stupid Blaze *hits Blaze on the head.**

**Bless: No more violence T_T**

**Blitz: *throws pillow at Bless* **

**Bless, Blaze, and Blitz: *starts to fight…***

**Blizzard: I don't own anything except myself…**

Nagihiko's POV

Yes…we WERE going to go inside the building to save Rima…and well the other guys. But just before we took a few steps I got a text. It was from that someone again!

**From: Someone**

**To: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**If you are thinking on going into the building then don't… they are many traps surrounding the building. I'll contact u tomorrow.**

…Who the hell was that? I turned around to show Blizzard. He nodded is head signaling he knew. So we decided to follow what the text says and went to my house.

_~Time skip to Nagi's house~_

When we arrived at my house I was practically confused. Who was this "Someone" that keeps texting me? Why is it helping us? And how did it know me and Blizzard were going to go inside the building?

"Hey Blizzard, who do you think this someone is?"

"I don't know…random dude…hehe…sorry."

"Anyways…it said it will contact me tomorrow."

"Then wait till' tomorrow"

"Ok…now you go home" I said.

So we decided to meet up at my house tomorrow to see what the someone texts us.

_~Next Day~_

It was 3:30 p.m. and Blizzard arrived. We waited for a few minutes until my phone rang it was a text!

**From: Someone**

**To: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**Go back to where the building is at 4:00 SHARP! And I will turn off all the traps. Remember do behind the building where there is a back door. There are no guards there HURRY!**

Yes… we got it now….oh my god…we gotta go it 3:40!

Mysterious POV

Good Luck Nagihiko…I looked at the time it was 3:59 I looked out the window I saw Nagihiko and Blizzard. It was 4:00. I pulled the switch. The traps went off I saw Nagihiko running behind the building. I said again Good Luck Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Nagihiko's POV

The traps went off. We ran behind the building. We got inside. It was so dark! Not pitch black but still DARK! So I got another text message. Ugh…why can't Blizzard be the one getting texts. It was from someone again.

**From: Someone **

**To: Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**I see you made it in…Congrats…I'll distract the guards. Ur friends are in Room 999. Don't worry It's only a few rooms ahead of you now Good Luck ;)**

So Room 999. The room right next to us was 994. So we walked silently until we saw Room 999. I opened it slowly. And relief and happiness came over me when I saw Kukai and along with the other guys. We both walked in. Rima and Akimi were asleep and didn't seem to wake up. I untied Rima, and Kukai. Whiled Blizzard untied Blaze and Akimi. Kukai untied Utau and Blaze untied Dawn. I carried Rima and Blizzard carried Akimi. Everyone else could walk on their own. We almost made it out until two guards came guarding the entrance. We all got captured again and put in Room 999. Tied up again. But this time Kirishima and Tadase came in. Kirishima was holding a gun…I was freaked. Suddenly Rima and Akimi woke up but we paid no attention. "You think you can get away with this Nagihiko?" said Kirishima. I gritted my teeth. He walked to Rima. He pointed the gun at her. "Don't you dare hurt her!" I said. "Oh don't worry, I love Mashiro-san I just want to scare you." he said while smirking. He then kissed Rima on the cheek and walked away. Rima wiped it off with her shoulder. "And if I wanted to kill someone I would had not killed her first." he said. "Now I'm seriously going to kill someone in this room, I can't believe this person will betray me." Kirishima said. "The person I will kill with this gun is…

YOU HOTORI TADASE!

Then a gunshot was heard.

**Blizzard: HAHA…I left it there…**

**Blaze: Meanie…**

**Blitz: ….y is Kirishima killing Tadase anyways…**

**Blizzard: I don't know…**

**Bless & Blossom: HI**

**Blaze: O wow new person…**

**Bless & Blossom: Pls R&R!**


	9. Explained

**Blizzard: Next chapter of One Night!**

**Blaze: Are you sure Tadase is the mysterious caller?**

**Blizzard: Nope…**

**Blitz: …**

**Bless & Blossom: Blizzard doesn't own anything except for himself…I think everyone should know that by now.**

Nagihiko's POV

" Is you HOTORI TADASE!" yelled Kirishima. Then a gunshot was heard. Kirishima only shot Tadase on the leg but he was already groaning in pain. "What the hell!" yelled Tadase. They started talking and yelling leaving us watching the interesting show. "You informed them on how to get to the building and ruin our plan!" yelled Kirishima. "What! I did not!" yelled Tadase. "Don't lie, you have been texting. I've been watching you." said Kirishima boldly. "That wasn't Tadase." said a familiar voice. We all looked back and saw… Bless? How was that possible she was in America. Kirishima looked confused and stared at her. "Drop the damn gun" said Bless. Kirishima did as he was told. I didn't know what she was up to. I looked to Rima, she also looked confused. Then came another girl. It was… Blossom. How many people are showing up? Sheesh. "What do you mean it wasn't this betrayer?" said Kirishima. "I mean it wasn't Tadase who sent those texts. We did." Bless said smiling. "What makes you do that?" Kirishima said with some guilt in his voice. "Getting back revenge" said Blossom. "He killed our best friends." they both said in unison. We all stared at Tadase on the floor clenching his fist.

Normal POV

_~Flashback 3 years ago~_

"_Hey Amu!" yelled Bless. Amu was a worker at Kirishima's office. Along with her boyfriend Tsukiyomi Ikuto. They both fell in love with each other at work. "Hey Bless, what's up?" Amu said. "How was work?" asked Blossom. The friends always asked about Amu's job. "Same and boring but we had a meeting today but I didn't really participate. I was talking to Ikuto the whole time." the pink haired girl said. Little did they know that the meeting was an whole hour of explaining what will happen if you tell where the office was. "A few days ago, I heard that if you tell anyone where the office was, you'll be rewarded." Amu said dreamily. "I don't think that's such a good idea." said Bless. "I hear the reward is $100.000! I need that money if I'm going to start a family with Ikuto" Amu said ignoring Bless. Amu abandoned her friends and went to discuss with Ikuto. _

_~Timeskip a few days later~_

_**NEWS HEADLINE**_

_**May 15th**__**, 2008**_

_**Hinamori Amu found dead along with Tsukiyomi Ikuto near Kyoto Street 456. Street heavily guarded not even police can get in. This murder is a huge mysterious tragedy. Suspect: Hotori Tadase. Knife and gun found near scene with fingerprints of Hotori Tadase. A trial will be held on May 20**__**th**__** , 2008. **_

_Bless and Blossom saw this news and they knew it was that monster Tadase. _

_~Timeskip May 20__th__ , 2008~_

_**NEWS HEADLINE**_

_**May 21**__**st**__**, 2008**_

_**The trial regarding the death of Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto was finally resolved. Hotori Tadase found not guilty. " I won't kill anyone." says Tadase. Hotori Tadase walks away of court with life partner Fuyuki Kirishima. **_

_When Bless and Blossom saw this news headline they were raging with anger. "We have to get revenge for Amu and Ikuto!" yelled Bless. "Of course." said Blossom._

_~End of Flashback~_

Normal POV

"Yes, I admit it was me who killed Amu and Ikuto. But they deserve it. They tried to give away our office's secrets." Tadase said. "SHUT UP!" yelled Kirishima. "SINCE YOU GIRLS RUINED MY PLAN! I GUESS THE NEXT PERSON I KILL IS…" said Kirishima. "NOBODY!" someone yelled, it was familiar. Then a gunshot was heard. "No more familiar voice and no more gunshots please." Nagihiko thought.

**Blizzard: Urg… I hate you Blitz…**

**Blitz: What did I do?**

**Blaze: You ruined his plan**

_**Flashback (this actually happened)**_

_**Blitz: Why did you make the mysterious caller Tadagay?**_

_**Blizzard: Dunno…**_

_**Blaze: Hehe**_

_**Blitz: Make it Bless…**_

_**Blizzard: Why?**_

_**Blitz: Because I told you to…**_

_**Blaze: It will be fun to make Bless shoot Kirishima on the leg hehe**_

_**Blizzard: Oh fine.**_

_**END**_

_**Bless: How mean making me shoot someone's leg**_

_**Blitz: Shuddap!**_

_**Blossom: Please R&R!**_


	10. Justice

**Blizzard: Next Chapter**

**Blaze: U update slow…**

**Blitz: IKR!**

**Bless & Blossom: Don't be mean…**

**Blizzard: I've been darn busy o_O**

**Blaze & Blitz: Too Bad!**

**Blizzard: Ok…Oh and Happy Birthday Nagihiko!**

Nagihiko's POV

"No more gunshots and familiar voices please." I thought to myself. I took back my thought when I saw who it was. We're saved!

**Blizzard: DONE!**

**Blaze: NO WAY! That was only four sentences!**

**Blitz: NOT EVEN A PARAGRAPH!**

**Blizzard: JK! :P**

Still Nagi's POV

It was Blitz with a bunch of other policemen. I was so happy and relieved to see her and I bet Rima was too…and the other guys. The police men handcuffed Tadase and Kirishima. "You're under arrest for the murderer of Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" yelled one. "And you're under arrest for hiding the truth and holding people captive." the other police said boringly. Holding people captive? What kind of reason is that? We were all untied and free. Kukai and Utau started to make out. Blaze and Dawn just hugged each other and so did Blizzard and Akimi. "NAGIHIKO!" Rima yelled. I turned. Eh? Wasn;t she unconscious? Rima glomped me and started saying a bunch of words. I didn't hear a thing…just a buzz. And then she started kissing me and of course I kissed back. A few minutes later we broke apart discovering everyone looking at us. Rima blushed and buried her face in my chest. I giggled a bit. We both stood and followed everyone outside to freedom. But was stopped by a huge crowd. Why was there so many people in the hallway. Bless and Blossom explained that Kirishima had held people captive just for fun. "IS THAT EVEN LEGAL!" I yelled. Everyone caught themselves laughing at that. "So anyways…how did you guys frame Tadase…" Blaze asked. "With these…" Bless said with a smirk **(Blizzard: I'm not even sure if she can smirk in real life…) **Bless and Blossom both pulled out wigs with the same color and style as Tadase's. "Wigs? Just with wigs?" Blizzard asked. "Well…this is what happened and how…

_~Flashback Normal POV~_

"_HIYA!" Blossom yelled knocking out another guard. "Nice kick!" Bless yelled high-fiving her. "Thanks, now lets hurry before they wake up." The two innocent looking girls entered the humungous building from the back door. They put on their wigs and went to work. "Now following the plan : Blossom, you go check if Kirishima is in the bathroom and call me kay? And I'll pretend to text Nagi and Kirishima will think I'm Tadase. Then Kirishima will of course check the so-called Tadase's phone and we'll use that extra time to find the others and inform Blitz that we turned off the traps. "Let's go!" yelled and enthusiastic Blossom. And the girls went separate ways. _

_~End of Flashback~_

Normal POV

Everyone except Blitz, Bless, and Blossom were dumbfounded. "Are you even sure that's okay…" Kukai asked. "Oh yea…the police agreed to the plan too…Blitz is best friends with the head police chief." Bless said. "Shouldn't she be in jail for hacking stuff." Utau said while pointing to Blitz. "Well, I only hack to help with cases." Blitz said. "Are you guys even sure Tadase was the one who murdered Amu and Ikuto? Because in 6th grade he was just a wimpy kid who wishes to be the king of the world." Nagihiko said. Blossom glared at him "People can change and we have evidence. It's just the stupid judge who let him free." Kukai yawned "I'm tired I'm gonna go home. Let's go Utau!" Then the crowd started to fade and everyone had a nice rest of the night.

**Blizzard: DONE!**

**Blaze: Good…**

**Blitz: URGH UPDATE COMPETING FOR HIM BLAZE!**

**Blaze: U WRITE A STORY!**

**Bless: Guys calm down…**

**Blossom: Yea…**

**Blizzard: You know I wrote this whole chapter during the break of math tutoring…**

**Blaze: Kewl…Pls R&R!**


End file.
